See You on the Other Side
by Coconut1214
Summary: James and Juliet are given a second chance to be the people they were meant to become. WARNING some spoiler for Season Six.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: This one just popped into my head and I had to write it down.

Summary: They fall in love, girl dies tragically, and boy would rather die with her then live without her, the end? Not even close. James and Juliet are given a second chance to be the people they were meant to become. WARNING some spoiler for Season Six.

* * *

**See You on the Other Side**

He sits on the couch barely knowing what day it was, he downs his drink and lets it roll out of his hand and crash onto the floor. Kate had left a day ago, a month ago, he didn't care. He was dead inside.

He hazily looks to his side and sees her sitting on the chair across from him wearing that damn red shirt and jeans, her legs were drawn up and she was staring intently at the book in front of her. She peeks over and smiles at him. He clumsily gets up and stumbles over to her when he reaches the chair she was gone just like all the other times he saw her.

The tears fall again as he stares at the empty chair. He turns around and rummages around the house for more alcohol, the pain wasn't gone yet, he wasn't drunk enough. His stomach growls but he ignores it and finds a bottle of whisky hidden under the sink, he walks to the bedroom as he pours it down his throat. He stands shakily in the bedroom doorway as she lounges seductively on the bed. He falls before he can reach her and has to pulls himself up and crawl on the bed. "James" he hears her say in the way that made his heart skip a beat. "Juliet" he slurs. Then just like that she's gone again. He pulls himself further up and leans against the headboard on her side of the bed, he knew others lived here after them but he still thought he could smell the sweet scent of lavender shampoo she loved. He swigged some more Whiskey and it fell out of his hand as he passed out.

When he woke up he saw blurry faces and not the face he wanted to see. His shaved head and her curly one kept appearing in his vision and he wanted to swat them away but his arms wouldn't move. He heard mumbled talking and saw worry on their faces. He stopped caring about them, about anyone. Then she appeared again. She was dressed differently, she was wearing a white blouse with some kind of pattern on it and jeans that fit her figure perfectly.

He wanted to reach up and touch her hair that stopped at her shoulders now, but he still couldn't move. She leaned in close to him "I'll see you on the other side" he hears her whisper in his ear.

He didn't know what that meant but he smiled weakly at her. "Ok" he replies to her but he must've said out loud because he hears Kate call his name and then Jack's face was in his again.

"Sawyer, can you hear me?" Jack asks.

"Of course I can Doc, I'm drunk not a deaf" he replies. He looks at their faces and Kate's crying. _"What did he say, he was talking right?" _Then Jack asks him the same question again. He was confused now was he not answering out loud?

"Sawyer if you can understand me nod" Jack says to him.

He nods and sees that Kate as both of her hands covering face. He looks back towards Jack. "I'm sorry, Doc" He says louder, his voice sounding cracked and horse.

"Sorry about what?" Jack asks softly leaning in closer to hear what Sawyer was saying. He looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks and was just drowning himself in liquor. He wished he had gotten here sooner, then he could've done something, but now, now he didn't know if he could.

"It wasn't your fault" he continues. "We all helped, it wasn't just your fault"

Jack looks at Sawyer and bites his lip. He didn't care about any of that now, he accepted what he did and the consequences that came from that. "Sawyer" is all he could reply.

"And Freckles" he says looking at Kate. "I don't blame you either; you did the right thing telling...us about the bomb." Kate just looks at him with her mouth opening and closing unable to form any words as the tears overcome her.

He looks over and sees Juliet next to him smiling as if she was waiting for him.

Kate holds his hand as the tears flow down her cheeks, Jack walks around and puts his hands on her shoulders and falls into his chest. She leans forwards when she sees his lips moving, He as a smile on his face as one final word leaves his lips. "Coffee" and his head rolls the side and he was still.

* * *

"Come on Ford!" he hears shouted at him. He opens his eyes to darkness and skin; he realizes that he was staring at his own hand. His eyes adjust more he sees a brown surface underneath his hand. He feels someone shove him lightly and he picks up his head slowly.

He blinks a few times to try concentrate on something, anything. He knew he drank a lot but he couldn't believe what he was seeing. _Where'd they take me?"_ he thinks to himself as the shapes start to come into focus. He rubs his hands over his eyes and looks around again. It looked like some kind of office with desks in rows and people milling about making lots of noise. Then he realized they were all dressed like cops. He was in damn Police Station. "Son of a…" he starts to say when he gets hit again he turns his head over to the side to see who hit him. "Miles?" He asks as he sees him leaning with his back on the desk besides him. He blinks a few more times; Miles was dressed like a cop.

"Well, I'm glad we know my name, let's go." Miles says to him.

"What?" he asks.

"What's up with you, James" Miles says. "I would've thought you were drunk but its eight am and we came in at the same time and you could not have drank that much between then and now" He looks at him confused. "Oh, well shake it off we gotta a 211 in progress at a coffee shop downtown"

"We gotta a what at a what?" He says still trying to comprehend what was going on.

"Funny, we can crack more jokes in the car, but let's go" Miles says pushing him forward. "I'm driving to this one" Miles say swiping the keys from James' desk. He didn't know why James was acting so strange so he didn't trust him with the car.

He walks outside and sees Miami Dade Police Department car parked out front. _Miami?_ He thinks _what am I doing in Miami? _

"Would you get in the damn car!" Miles yells and he complies. As he sits and looks down at himself, he was also wearing a police uniform. He tipped the name tag so he could read it. "Officer Ford" it said. What was going on?

Miles pulls the car to a stop and he looks out the window and read the sign on the window "Amy's Coffee Shop" whose logo was an octagon with a giant sunflower in the middle. He opens and closes his eyes trying to wake up from whatever drunken stupor he was in. He was supposed to be lying in his bed in Dharmaville with Jack and Kate standing over him. What happened? How did he get here? When did they get off the island? _I need to sit down_ he thinks until he realizes he was still sitting in a police car. He watched Miles run inside and he sighs and opens the door since he wasn't waking up anytime soon it appeared he might as well see what else was going to happen.

He follows Miles inside and sees tables, chairs and coffee cups scattered around the small shop. Then his eye catches the unconscious man lying in-between a table and a chair. "So, you did that to him" Miles says pointing to the guy on the floor.

"Yes" he hears a woman's voice reply. "No one bothers me until I've had my coffee"

That voice it couldn't be, he turns and sees her with shoulder length hair in a white blouse with a silver pattern and form fitting jeans. "Juliet" he whispers as his heart beat accelerates.

Ok, so can you tell me what happened?" Miles asks her.

"I was in line buying my coffees when he comes barging in here demanding money. I told him to wait until my coffee was done so he shoved his gun in my face so I grabbed it out of his hands and he went to hit me, so I backed out of the way and hit him first, we fought and he ended up on the floor"

Miles nods his head in admiration. He liked her already.

"He'll be fine, I didn't hit anything vital, he'll just be real sore when he wakes up" she tells him. "I'm a doctor"

Miles looks at the man on the floor and back at the blond woman. "Alright, then Dr. Carlson remind me to never piss you off if I'm ever your patient"

"Well unless you know someone or are pregnant we probably won't have any problems" she jokes.

"Juliet" he says again this time louder.

Miles looks at him. "Do you know her?"

"I…I…" Is all he could say as he looks into her bright blue eyes. Did she know him? It didn't look like it. She was looking at him like she was studying him. It made sense they were strangers and she was trying to get a read on him, he remembered that she was good at that.

Miles rolls his eyes. "You'll have to excuse my partner; apparently he's on Mars right now. Yo! Marvin" he says waving his hand in front of his face. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me interview the rest of these people?"

Miles went around and asked the other patrons what they saw while two more officers came in and put handcuffs on the man and dragged him outside, he was still unconscious, He stood there in stunned silence. If this was a dream he didn't want to wake up, he'd stay in this bizzaro world forever if it meant seeing her again even if she didn't know who he was.

"Alright, Doctor if you don't mind can you stop by the station later and giving us a full statement, after you've had your coffee of course" he says smiling. "Ok, let's go" he says to James turning him around and slightly pushing him out the door.

"James" he hears his name and whips his head around.

"I could've sworn I told you about our coffee date" She says smiling at him holding a cup of coffee in each hand. She had to be sure this time, all the other times he didn't know who she was but she saw it now, the recognition in his eyes. It felt like she had waited forever and at times she gave up that this day would ever come to pass but here it was.

He looks at her with a myriad of emotions crossing his face. Then he runs to her as she places the coffees on the table and he sweeps her into his arms. "Juliet" he says then he's kissing her gently at first and she tangles her hands through his hair making the kiss more passionate. Was he in heaven? With everything he's done there's no way, but someone, somewhere has given him the only reward he ever could have wanted. The memory of the last time he saw her lying broken in his arms came back to him.

"I thought we were going dutch?" he replies with his charming smile when they came up for air.

She smiles and leans into him. "You can pay me back later" she says seductively in his ear.

She motions for him to sit down and he does. He looks around everything was familiar, Amy, the flower logo, napkins with bunnies sitting on a beach, the color inside the shop was bright yellow and there was even a wrench lying on the table next to them.

"LeFluer" Juliet says when she sees him staring at the logo. "The flower, that how I knew this was the place" she smiles. "The place on the other side where'd I'd see you again"

"What happened?" he asks as he intertwines his hand with hers not wanting to ever let go again. She smiles at him.

"It worked" She begins.

The End.


End file.
